Broken Arrow
by smileyfaceanna
Summary: What do you do when your hearts in two places? You feel great but you're torn inside.


**Summary-What do you do when you're hearts in two places? You feel great but you're torn inside.**

**A quick two short that was hanging around in my head. You guys wont like the Eli in this story, he's very controlling and manipulative. And Clare is naïve and innocent. I still love Eli though, so no hating on this story.**

**This is inspired by a book I'm reading, **_**Breathing**__**Underwater**_**, so I'm using a scene from that book, just changing it up a bit.**

**And yes, I am going to be updating Love And Other Drugs soon, so please don't ask about it in a review. **

**Disclaimer-I do not own Degrassi or Breathing Underwater.**

I told her to call me right when she got out of class. It's been ten minutes since she got out of English and she still hasn't tried to get a hold of me. That _bitch_. I was staying at home today because I was sick, and it killed me not knowing what Clare was doing at the moment. I glanced at my phone once again and rolled my eyes at the blank screen. I got up out of bed and went into the bathroom, glancing at myself in the mirror. I looked like road kill. My eyes we're sunken into my face and the bags underneath them we're dark against my pale skin. I brushed my teeth and winced at the tenderness of my mouth.

I laid back in bed, grabbing my phone and texting Clare. I told her that if she didn't call me soon, it was over. She knew it wouldn't be though. She knows that I love her and I want to be with her forever. But that stupid bitch needs to learn how to listen. And when I tell her to call me, I fucking mean it.

After thirty minutes, she still didn't call me. What the hell was she doing? Maybe she would never call, and I just dropped off the face of the earth. My mind kept going through the worst possible scenarios until I finally heard my phone ringing. I picked it up immediately.

"Where were you?" I demanded.

"S-sorry, my phone just now got service." Liar.

I didn't say anything though, just listened to the noises in the background. She waited until switching classes to call me. Bitch.

"I was worried when you didn't show up at my house to come pick me up. Couldn't you have said something? I was late to school." She sounded sincere, but I wanted her to sound miserable. I _wanted_ her to be miserable just like me.

"Well, sorry for not chauffeuring you to school like I do everyday," I said sarcastically. "I'm sick, if you even care."

"Of course I care, Eli."

She still didn't sound miserable. Did she even really care?

"You're not going to that pool party tonight then, are you?" Stupid question. I wouldn't let her go without me.

I heard her take a deep breath before responding. "Well…that's what I wanted to talk to you about. I would be the only one not there. Everyone is going."

She obviously didn't get it. I guess I have to pull the guilt trip.

"Go head. Have fun with everyone, I guess." I sucked on my bottom lip, waiting for a reply.

"Fine, Eli. I won't go."

"I said go."

"No, I don't want to."

"Just go you fucking bitch!"

I heard Clare on the verge of tears before she answered, "I-I just thought that maybe we could go together tonight if you felt better. I'm sorry for thinking stupid like that, please don't be mad."

I didn't answer her for a second. How could I be mad? I needed her, I loved her. I wanted to tell her that right now, because I felt stupid for making her upset. Instead, I just spit out some asshole comment.

"Just call me at lunch. Is that too much to ask?" I struggled not to add please at the end.

She called me at lunch, begging me to come over. I told her yes, of course and that I will go to the pool party with her tonight, even though it meant nothing to me. She was excited and came over right after school.

I greeted her with a quick kiss. "I'm sorry for how I acted earlier today, I was just stressed."

She nodded and told me she understood, then went on to talk about what bathing suit she was going to wear at the party. My thoughts went to what Clare would look like in a bikini. She did have a nice ass, and some pretty big tits for a fifteen year old. But I didn't want other people looking at her like that. She was mine and I wanted to make sure only I could see her like that.

"Clare, I don't know if you noticed, but you've been eating a lot lately and its starting to show."

"You think so?" She said, lifting up her shirt and looking down at her stomach.

I swallowed the lump in my throat and nodded slowly, "I would never lie to you."

Even though I just did. Her skin was perfect. Her hair was perfect. Her body was perfect. _She_ was perfect.

"I guess I could wear a shirt over my suit then," She sounded unconvinced but I gave her a kiss to show her that it was okay.

"That's my girl."

She still seemed upset and I wonder if my comment had really gotten to her. She already knew she was fat at some point. Her mom had been bugging Clare about her weight most of last school year, and finally sent her to fat camp the following summer. Even though she didn't necessarily need it, it did make her figure get tighter in all the right places.

"Are you okay, baby?" I asked, moving a piece of hair that fell in front of her eye.

She looked up at me and sighed sadly, proceeding cautiously, "Its just that…I know there's going to be alcohol there. And when you drink, you get mean, Eli. Its like you're a different person."

What was she trying to say? Was she really trying to tell _me_ what to do? Did she think she had control over me? I felt my blood starting to boil underneath my skin. My fist curled into a ball unconsciously and I could feel my eyes become dark. I saw her look down at my hands, then back up at my face.

"Alright, sorry for bringing it up. You can drink. Just be careful, okay?"

I smiled at her a little and leaned in for another kiss. All I had to do was make a fist and she'd given in. At least, that's what I _thought_.

**It's short, whatever. Reviews?**


End file.
